Passing Notes
by HetalianNorway
Summary: Inspired by a YouTube video. ACParadise's APH Passing Notes. I added the Nordics since they need more love and cosplayers-especially Norway Hetalia nor the characters are NOT mine! Just thought it would go somehow like this.


Everyone sat in their seats scribbling on various sizes of papers. Germany was once again taking control of the meeting, again. He rambled on and on about how everyone should write plans to make their economic and financial problems decrease.

America folded a piece of paper and tapped Japan's shoulder. Japan jumped slightly not used to being touch-but he totally should since Italy likes giving hugs. America nodded him to pass the note. Japan passed it to Switzerland and pointed to give it to Britain. England looked up once he saw the note enter his sight. "Thanks." He whispered and unfolded the paper. It read 'Hey dude! Just wanted to say hey and... I'M THE HERO! -Your Hero, America.' Britain stood up abruptly and shouted across the room. "Oh shut it!" Germany stopped to glare at the so-called gentleman. Everyone choked back their giggles as Britain blushed and excused himself and sat back down.

Germany continued his lecture. Switzerland slipped a note to Japan. He opened it and it read 'So, are you still thinking about getting naked and joining the Olympics? -Greece.' Japan jumped from his seat looking at Greece with a shocked yet slightly disgusted expression. Earlier, France begged Greece to ask someone else to join the Olympics with them. Another note fell on his papers. He opened it and it read 'Hey Jappy! How's my buddy? -Turkey.' Greece and Turkey glared at each other and started scratching more words onto pieces of paper. They started the note war with random insults that doesn't even relate to each other's previous insults and comments. Unfortunately, Japan's little 'calm down' note hadn't worked.

France threw a crumpled piece of paper at Britain's forehead. "Hey! What the bloody he-" Once again, he had interuppted Germany's speech. Cue blushing and giggles. He flattened out the paper and read 'You look zo hideous with your mop zat it can't hide your large bushy eyebrows! Haha! -Sexeh French!' Britain grabbed a piece of paper and wrote an insult and threat that he will turn him into a pig. Once France read the reply, he shouted "I will not turn into a disgusting pig! It will ruin my fabulous face!" It was his turn to be laughed at and glared at but he did not blush. He just whipped his hair out of his face, crossed his arms and sat down.

Russia was happily giving threat notes to the Baltics and some other nations.(Narrator Lady: AKA 'Become one with Mother Russia, da?'). He also gave China a little note to meet him outside after the meeting but China declined. Russia could've swore he saw China was sweating once he read the note. Latvia handed Russia a note. Russia opened it and read 'Marry me, Marry me, Marry me, Big Brudder! -Your future wife, Belarus.' Russia's expression changed from calm to jittery. He looked up at Belarus and cried shaking his head desperately. "Please! No! No! Go away! Go away! Go AWAY!" Russia broke into a fit of cries. Germany and everybody else watched in shock at the indestructable power country.

Iceland tapped Norway's shoulder but Norway wouldn't turn to him. "Brother dear." Norway said. Iceland blushed and glared. "I'm not saying it!" He whispered back with a shouting tone. Norway still didn't turn around and the Dane kept writing more notes it started to pile his portion of the huge table. Then again, Norway had a pile of notes but he threw it to the ground to avoid getting in trouble. Iceland sighed and blushed more intensely. He bent over to Norway's ear and whispered "B-Brother dear." He couldn't see it but Norway's mouth formed a smirk of triumph. He turned and accepted the note or rather notes. Iceland was left burying his face in his arms in humiliation.

'Hey Romano. Come by my house after the meeting! -Spain.' Romano twitched and looked up and thumbed down. 'Please! -Spain.' Spain did his best puppy dog eye with a tomato resting on his head that was also doing the puppy dog eyes. Well, in Romano's point of view or in anyone who loves tomatoes. Romano shook his head almost giving in. Spain jumped out of his seat and hopped on Romano's part of the table clutching his hand. "Please!" Spain begged. "Spain! Take control of yourself und stop trying to molest Romano! Sit down!" Germany yelled. Spain sulked back to his seat and cried in his dark, gloomy corner. A paper fell beside Spain. 'Fine. But make sure there will be tomatoes! -Romano.' Spain happily smiled and jumped in his seat.

"Now, this meeting has now been comple-AHH!" Germany's jaws dropped as he turned around to meet a huge mountain stack of notes that can surpass Mount Fuji if it wasn't for the ceiling. "Holy AFUSGHHOMWKJBFRSWA-WHAT HAPPENED?" Germany was at loss for words running around the room like a maniac being the clean freak he was. Everybody just walked out of the room casually except for Greece and Turkey who were fighting still. Germany stood looking at the pile in despair. Two notes landed in front of him as the other remaining two walked away.

Note 1: 'Hi Germany! Ve~Do you want to eat past with me? I love pasta. Do you love pasta? Pasta is the best! Without pasta I could never live! Do you think Prussia likes pasta? How about Japan, do you think he likes pasta? -Italy.' (Narrator Lady: Okay, so, this wasn't all what the note said but just to inform it had blah blah pasta blah blah blah pasta and so on!) Note 2: Hey West! Guess what? I'm awesome and you're not! Haha! -Awesome Prussia!' A sigh escaped from Germany's lips. "Zo, zis iz vhy zey veren't zo noisy?(So, this is why they weren't so noisy?)" 


End file.
